


The Last Super Saiyan

by orphan_account



Category: Dragonball Z, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Time Travel, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Last Super Saiyan

"Kamehameha!!!" Goku shouted as he launched a massive Kamehameha Wave at Demigra as he loomed over Goku, he slammed his hand down towards him. Goku dodged the attack and yelled for Cress, a Time Patroller to take over, while this was happening Cress was watching her lover Bulma carefully. She was both happy and terrified all at once because Cress had asked her to join her and Goku's team. Bulma and Cress had been dating for nearly a year now ever since Bulma had lost Vegeta in the battle with Mira and Towa. It took some time but Cress managed to heal Bulma's heartache. Now, here they were doing battle with Demigra, who is set on obliterating the Earth and every life on it, and destroy all of time.

"Cress! Look out!!" Bulma yelled as she sprinted forward and pushed Cress clear and took a devastating overhand right punch from Demigra, which knocked her out, seeing her beloved lying unconscious on top of her sent Cress' anger soaring. She channeled her rage and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, her lavender hair changed to a golden blonde her eyes were changed to green, Goku picked Bulma up and carried her out of the danger zone.

"DEMIGRA!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING SOMEONE I LOVE!!!" Cress bellowed before flying in and punching Demigra in the face as hard as she could.

**BOOOM!!!!!** Demigra fell backwards from the sheer force of Cress' first attack, then as suddenly as Cress' first punch was she attacked Demigra a second time with another supercharged punch which took him down, after soundly defeating Demigra.

Suddenly Towa appeared and opened a portal behind Cress and shoved her into it.

"Cress!!" Bulma screamed as she watched her beloved disappear into the portal, Bulma fell to her knees in tears.

Cress opened her eyes, her head was swimming and she felt nauseous, but didn't know why. She looked around and found herself on a highway littered with abandoned cars.

The lavender haired Saiyan stood up and collected herself, she powered up and flew over the pile up.

' _Where am I?'_ Cress wondered, just then she heard a scream.

"Someone's in trouble." Cress said, concentrating on locating the direction of the scream.

"There!" Then using Instant Transmission Cress teleported to the spot.

Sophia Peletier is cornered by four Walkers, the four rotting corpses shambled dumbly towards the cowering girl intent on ripping her to pieces, but just then Cress appeared in front of Sophia.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Cress effortlessly mowed down the four Walkers, then she turned and knelt down in front of the crying girl.

"It's okay now sweetie, are you hurt?" Cress asked gently.

"I...skinned my knee." Sophia said in a near whisper.

"My name is Cress, what's yours?"

"S-Sophia." Sophia answers shyly.

"Where did you come from, Sophia?" Cress asked.

"My Mom and the rest of our group are on the highway."

"OK, grab on to me." Cress said.

Sophia grabbed onto Cress, she sensed Rick and the others, in a flash Cress and Sophia teleported back to the highway.

 " Carol, you have to try and stay calm, Rick, Daryl, and Shane will find-." Lori said, then suddenly Sophia appeared along side a tall woman with lavender hair.

"Sophia!" Carol shouts as she rushed over and hugged her daughter tightly.

Shane raised his M3 shotgun and points it at Cress.

"Who are you?" he asked harshly.

"My name is Cress,am I a Saiyan. I fell into a time portal." 

 "Tch." Shane said, then he pulled the trigger.

Cress powered up, the shell was stopped cold and vaporized, then Cress pointed a finger at Shane and fired a thin purple beam hitting Shane in the heart, killing him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
